Rawa Keruh
by Veela Most
Summary: Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di setir mobil, menundukkan wajahnya. "Bodoh, bodoh," rapalnya terus-menerus. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam, tak menginterupsinya. Sho-ai. RnR please?


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Rawa Keruh**

**Special Fic for N.S Day**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Apa yang dijangkau oleh penglihatan matanya tampak ganjil. Ia mencoba mengerjabkan matanya sekali, kalau-kalau ia salah lihat atau sesuatu telah memasuki matanya, membuat pandangannya salah tangkap. Namun setelahnya, apa yang dilihatnya pun tetap sama dengan sebelumnya. Masih tetap tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, kini ia mencoba untuk mengucek matanya, berulang kali. Kemudian ia buka matanya.

Masih sama.

Apakah yang dilihatnya itu memang benar adanya? Sejauh yang dapat ia jangkau, ada jalan berpasir yang lurus dan teramat panjang sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melihat ujungnya, tampak sisi kanan dan sisi kiri jalan yang semakin jauh semakin mengecil. Jalan tersebut memotong padang rumput yang terlihat hijau dan subur serta basah tersapu oleh embun. Hawanya sejuk. Mungkin hujan telah turun sebelum ia berada di sini.

Apa ia salah tempat? Apa ia salah jalan? Kalaupun ia salah tempat dan salah jalan, memangnya darimana ia sebelumnya?

Sungguh, berpikir sedemikian keras pun ia masih tetap tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan mengapa ia sampai berada di tempat seperti ini. Masih berdiri terpaku di tengah jalan, matanya mengawang ke langit yang membentangkan warna biru cerah. Tak ada sedikit pun awan yang terarak.

Ini aneh. Bahkan ia tidak tahu sedang apa ia di sini. Ah, iya. Mengapa ia tidak mencoba berjalan saja? Mungkin nanti di jalan ini ia bisa menemui seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai.

Dengan perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya. Memang ia tidak memakai alas kaki, tetapi itu tidak membuat telapak kakinya merasa kepanasan dan sakit oleh pasir yang sebagian besar berkerikil lumayan tajam.

Seraya berjalan ia hirup dan ia hembuskan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, membuatnya semakin lama semakin ingin banyak untuk menghirupnya. Udara di sini—sungguh menyejukkan, membuatnya ketagihan, sangat berbeda dengan udara tempat ia tinggal dimana banyak asap dan gas-gas lain yang tercampur. Udara di sini bersih, tidak terkontaminasi.

Sejurus kemudian matanya menangkap hal yang aneh lagi. Tidak jauh darinya ada sebuah bunga matahari yang melengkung ke arah barat, tempat dimana matahari berada. Yang membuatnya heran, bagaimana bisa rumput mampu memekarkan bunga matahari? Maka dari itu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat bunga matahari tersebut berada, memastikannya. Setelah sampai, ternyata apa yang dilihatnya benar. Rumput di depannya berbunga, dan bunga itu memang bunga matahari. Berkali-kali ia pandangi rumput berbunga itu dari segala sudut, juga ia pegang dari semua bagian.

Ini termasuk tumbuhan langka 'kan? Jarang-jarang ada tumbuhan seperti ini, atau mungkin saja hanya ada satu di dunia ini dan satu-satunya tumbuhan tersebut sekarang tepat berada di depannya. Lalu ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, menoleh ke segala arah. Tidak ada yang memiliki tumbuhan ini 'kan?

Tanpa ragu lagi ia cabut tumbuhan itu sampai ke akarnya. Ia kembali ke jalan tempat ia berada sebelumnya seraya membawa tumbuhan itu dan kembali berjalan. Berulang kali masih ia pandang tumbuhan tersebut, merasa takjub dan aneh disaat bersamaan. Ternyata ada juga tumbuhan seperti ini.

Setelah entah berapa menit berjalan, akhirnya dari kejauhan, matanya melihat kumpulan orang di sisi kanan jalan. Secara tak sadar ia mengukir senyum. Lantas ia berlari menuju kumpulan orang tersebut, mungkin saja mereka tahu tempat apa ini sebenarnya.

Tetapi senyum yang semula terukir seketika lenyap saat mengetahui siapa kumpulan orang tersebut. Sejujurnya, orang-orang tersebut adalah sekian dari orang-orang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Mereka yang awalnya berkumpul setelah melihat kedatangannya tiba-tiba berjejer di tepi jalan, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Sakura, memandangnya dengan tatapan sumringah sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis. Tampak ia melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berteriak memanggil namanya dengan suara cemprengnya yang seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan.

Lee, memandangnya dengan tatapan antusias sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya yang cemerlang. Tidak lupa mengarahkan ibu jari tangan kanannya kepadanya, _trade mark-_nya yang ia tiru dari guru _favorit_nya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Neji, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang memancarkan aura persaingan yang sangat kentara dari sudut matanya, dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Sasuke menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan.

Gaara, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang luar biasa, seolah-olah ia ingin membunuhnya melalui tatapannya tersebut. Sasuke membalas tatapan tersebut sekilas dan terus berjalan.

Terakhir, Kakashi. Memandangnya dengan tatapan malasnya seraya memegang buku novel _favorit_nya yang bersampul oranye. Tangannya melambai setengah badan dan berkata _'Yo_' padanya. Sasuke tidak membalasnya dan berhenti.

Dari sekian orang yang baru saja ia temui, mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya saja kepada Kakashi daripada bertanya pada mereka, walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan melakukan itu. Ia terpaksa. Dengan menghembuskan nafas dan sejenak memejamkan matanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sisi kanan jalan, tempat Kakashi berada.

Sebelum ia sampai dimana Kakashi berada, ia terkejut. Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan ini, matanya membulat.

Naruto—darimana tiba-tiba dia muncul? Mengapa ia menggenggam tangannya—begitu erat?

Tampak tatapan sayu yang terpancar jelas dari mata _sapphire_-nya, sanggup membuatnya tertegun. Selama ia kenal dengan Naruto, tak sekalipun ia menemukan tatapan tersebut berada dalam diri Naruto. Tetapi, kenapa kali ini ia menatapnya dengan tatapan tersebut?

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang seolah-olah melebur di tangan kanannya dan saat ia melihatnya, ternyata rumput yang berbunga matahari yang sedari tadi digenggamnya luluh lantah, berubah wujud menjadi debu yang tersapu oleh angin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba angin datang menerpa dirinya.

Tumbuhan itu—hancur?

Belum habis keterkejutannya, Naruto berlari seraya menarik Sasuke melalui genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut berlari bersamanya. Semakin lama semakin cepat ia berlari, mengimbangi lari Naruto yang semakin cepat pula. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak meras capek atau lelah. Terus berlari sampai-sampai sisi tepi jalan terlihat bergerak cepat saking cepatnya ia dan Naruto berlari. Ini—bukan kecepatan lari yang dimiliki oleh manusia.

Sampai akhirnya tampak sesuatu yang terlihat dari depan, masih begitu samar dan tidak jelas. Setelah beberapa detik ia berlari bersama Naruto, ternyata yang terpampang di depannya adalah sebuah perairan berlumpur yang sangat besar, membentang dengan luas. Airnya terlihat keruh, terkesan gelap dengan beberapa tumbuhan berdahan besar yang rimbun dan tumbuh hampir memenuhi perairan tersebut.

Apakah perairan berlumpur—rawa keruh itu—adalah ujung dari jalan panjang ini?

Perairan itu, seperti akan menghisap dirinya hanya dengan melihatnya sekali pandang. Ia seperti ditarik masuk dengan kuat. Berbagai macam ketakutan yang timbul dari kenangannya yang pahit menyeruak keluar, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari rawa tersebut. Namun, tarikan yang berasal dari genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya malah makin menguat dan tetap menyeretnya berlari mengikuti dirinya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya, padahal Naruto tahu ada rawa di depannya. Apa Naruto berniat menceburkan diri ke rawa itu bersamanya?

Dari raut wajah Naruto tampak jelas menggambarkan ekspresi tekad yang tak dapat ditebak. Setelah sekali menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menyunggingkan senyum ambigu, Naruto kembali melihat ke depan. Tampaknya Naruto memang benar-benar berniat melakukan itu, menyeret Sasuke bersama dirinya untuk tenggelam bersama di rawa itu.

Ia yang tentu saja tak ingin itu terjadi langsung saja mengibaskan genggaman tangan Naruto sekuat mungkin. Namun berulang kali ia mencobanya hasilnya tetap nihil. Rawa di depannya makin dekat dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan tercebur ke rawa tersebut bersama Naruto.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan lain lagi yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan kuat, bahkan saking kuatnya sampai-sampai Sasuke mampu memisahkan diri dari Naruto dan tidak tercebur ke rawa tersebut. Tangan itu lebih kecil dari tangannya dan ramping. Tangan seorang wanita.

Begitu ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan ini, betapa terkejutnya ia. Tangan ini—milik Hinata, yang membenamkan wajahnya di punggungnya dengan mata terpejam, merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang didapatnya dari punggung tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu Sasuke,"

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke depan dan sosok Naruto telah raib.

"Jangan kau ikut dengannya."

\(^.^)/

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, masih belum sadar benar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang dan apa yang tengah berlangsung sekarang.

Ia mengamati penampilannya sendiri. Sekarang ia mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam, begitu rapi dan terkesan luwes. Di depannya berdiri seorang pendeta dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis yang memakai baju putih ber-rok mengembang dengan kerudung tipis berenda yang disematkan di rambutnya. Berjuntai sampai ke pinggang menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna hitam keunguan.

Ia pandang gadis itu, yang memiliki mata _lavender _bening dengan kulit putih dan tinggi badan semampai. Setelah sekian detik mengamati benar gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu, bukankah itu gaun pengantin? Dan gadis itu—bukankah itu Hinata?

Lalu ia menolehkan diri ke belakang. Ada banyak orang yang duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai jas dan gaun. Kemudian di altar berdiri beberapa orang yang membawa buket bunga. Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut memandangnya bingung, seolah ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Dan Sasuke sendiri juga bingung, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Demikian juga dengan Hinata yang memandangnya bingung. Hinata tampak khawatir dengannya. "Ada apa Sasuke? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Acara apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke, ini acara pernikahan kita."

"A-apa?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, ini memang acara pernikahan, ikrar sumpah antara sepasang kekasih untuk hidup bersama.

Jadi, dirinyanya dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih?

Sedangkan di pintu keluar matanya menangkap sosok lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Tampak Naruto yang berdiri dan membalas tatapannya sejenak sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya ringan ke arahnya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Naruto melenggang pergi, meninggalkannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu?

Tanpa ia bisa tahan kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum sebuah tangan lain memegang lengannya erat. Hinata—mencegahnya menyusul Naruto.

"Jangan—jangan kau lakukan itu—"

Para hadirin yang datang tampak heran dengan apa yang terjadi antara sepasang pengantin itu, terlebih mempelai wanitanya yang meneteskan air matanya dan memohon sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh alat pendengaran mereka. Yang mereka tahu yang terjadi setelahnya adalah mempelai pria menggeleng pelan dan pergi dari acara pernikahan tersebut, meninggalkan sang mempelai wanita yang pingsan.

\(^.^)/

Naruto melangkah dengan enggan, menatap trotoar yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kaleng minuman soda melemparnya tepat ke tempat sampah. Ia tarik dasinya, melonggarkan kerah kemejanya yang terasa sesak di lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Jadi, beginikah akhirnya? Hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan sosok pengganti dirinya?

Bodoh. Ia terlalu banyak berharap. Sasuke itu—bagaimanapun juga, sejauh apapun ia menggapai, ia tak akan bisa meraihnya. Belenggu itu telah lama putus, tak mampu lagi mengikat Sasuke dengan dirinya. Sasuke kini telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Yang pasti, Sasuke telah hilang dari kehidupannya. Mulai saat ini ia harus belajar untuk melupakan Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto akan berbelok di pertigaan trotoar, seseorang berlari ke arahnya yang dengan sukses menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya limbung seketika sampai jatuh terjerembab. Sosok itu datang dari arah yang berlainan. Hampir saja Naruto melontarkan makiannya saat menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

Sosok yang jatuh terjerembab sama seperti dirinya di depannya adalah sosok yang telah memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok itu—sedang apa Sasuke di sini?

_Tuxedo_ yang terlihat berantakan dari terakir kali ia melihatnya beberapa menit lalu, wajah dan rambut yang sama berantakannya, juga keringat yang mengalir pelan di sisi wajahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tampak seperti ia berlari dari jarak yang jauh.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke yang mengangkat wajahnya mendengar panggilan yang terasa familiar di gendang telinganya itu terpengarah setelah tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang memanggilnya. Matanya terbelalak, keterkejutan telah menguasainya. Persis dengan Naruto yang merasakan hal yang sama melihat keberadaan Sasuke yang semestinya bukan pada tempatnya. Belum habis keterkejutan Naruto, Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangannya setelah bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berlari—membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap memegang tangannya sambil berlari, raut wajahnya seperti tergesa-gesa,seperti takut akan ditemukan oleh seseorang. Membuat Naruto merasa heran sekaligus janggal.

Setelah beberapa selang waktu mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari tanpa arah yang jelas, mata Sasuke terpaku pada mobil yang terparkir di depan sebuah apartemen. Segera Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk dan menyalakan mobil itu—yang kuncinya lupa diambil oleh si pemilik mobil. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kencang dan ugal-ugalan, cukup membuat mereka menarik perhatian polisi.

Dan entah bagaimana pula ia dan Naruto bisa lepas dari kejaran polisi, saking _shock_nya ia berada di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah jalan sepi di pinggir hutan.

Sasuke mengehentikan laju mobilnya. Terdengar nafas yang memburu, wajahnya pucat. Tangannya gemetaran memegang setir mobil.

"Sasuke—"

Menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di setir mobil, menundukkan wajahnya. "Bodoh, bodoh," rapalnya terus-menerus.

Naruto tak menginterupsinya. Membiarkan Sasuke terus merapalkan kata itu sampai puncak dimana Sasuke telah berada di dalam dekapan Naruto. Merapatkan diri dengan tangan yang saling melingkar.

\(^.^)/

Kalaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke rela menenggelamkan diri di rawa itu bersamanya.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N:**

Ini fic untuk N.S Day yang sudah terlambat sekali. Tetapi lebih baik terlambat 'kan daripada tidak sama sekali? #tampar berjamaah

**RnR, please?**


End file.
